


If Only for a Moment

by heeroluva



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alien Biology, Banter, Biological Imperative, Bittersweet, Eggpreg, Ignores Mid-Credits Scene, Jotun Loki, M/M, Oviposition, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Sex Magic, Sibling Incest, Snark, Stomach Bulge, Tentacles, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-29 17:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14477952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: For days after the destruction of Asgard, Loki does his best to isolate himself on a ship that has few rooms. He doesn’t understand what’s wrong with him, why he’s been uncomfortably hot, snappish as his skin feels ten sizes too tight.





	If Only for a Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Artemis1000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis1000/gifts).



For days after the destruction of Asgard, Loki does his best to isolate himself on a ship that has few rooms. He keeps to the edges of the crowds when he has no choice, casting a spell to remain unnoticed. Still he feels Thor and Heimdall’s eyes tracking his movements.

“Leave me be,” Loki snarls when Thor corners him one evening, and wide-eyed and hurt Thor lets him go. Loki doesn’t understand what’s wrong with him, why he’s been uncomfortably hot, snappish as his skin feels ten sizes too tight. He cast cooling spells that offered but a moment’s reprieve, examines himself with diagnostic spells that show nothing, but then the healing arts had never been his strong suit.

In a moment of desperation, a moment of weakness, Loki is able to steal Eir, his childhood healer, away from the makeshift clinic she’s set up in a corner to treat those who were injured in the fight. If there was anyone who could tell him what ailed him, it would be her.

“Tell me what is wrong with me.”

“You haven’t changed, always demanding answers without telling me what is wrong. Lie down, so I can get a read of you.”

“I’d prefer to stand,” Loki says.

Eir doesn’t quite roll her eyes, and Loki fights the urge to shiver and react as her magic slips beneath his skin.

A projection of his skeleton appears, and immediately Loki’s eyes are drawn to the dozen or so fist size spheres that are cradled in his pelvis. “What am I seeing?” Loki asks, fearful of what parasite he’s managed to pick up unnoticed.

“There are some species in times of great loss, biology takes over trying to ensure their continued existence. My knowledge of Jotun is limited—they were secretive even before the war, and what I’ve learned in treating you over the years has been trial and error—but it appears that your body is readying itself to take a mate.”

“No, Jotun died that day,” Loki says, shaking his head in denial.

Eir’s smile is small and sad. “Jotunheim may be the planet of your birth, but Asgard holds your heart.”

Loki does not deny her words and instead demands, “Fix this!”

“You wish for me to remove them?” Eir asks hesitantly.

“Did I stutter? Yes, I want them removed!”

“I’m not certain that’s the best idea. If I remove them, they will likely come back.”

“Then you will remove them again,” Loki says, not understanding why this was so complicated.

“No,” Eir denies.

“No?” Loki repeats, a dangerous edge to his voice.

“You’ve been feeling run down, your magic not responding as it should.” Eir doesn’t wait for an answer. “Jotun are meant to produce only one egg at a time. The creation of these eggs is a strain once, especially for a runt as you are, but twice or more in quick succession would kill you.”

Loki chooses to ignore the runt comment and instead asks. “And what would you suggest I do?”

“What one normally does in a situation like this. Listen to your instincts. Take a mate, enjoy yourself.”

“What if I was to isolate myself?” Loki asks desperately, not wishing to tie himself to anyone, much less beget children with anyone.

“The eggs will come on their own eventually, but I do not recommend it as once your body recognizes that the eggs are not fertilized, it will try again, and that may kill you.”

Without a word, Loki turns and stalks away, intent to find a fix for this on his own.

For two days Loki makes himself scarcer than he’s been in the ones before. He searches his memories for any scrap of knowledge he has on Jotun, for any information that might be useful to him. He remembers the scant information on their reproduction that he’d once read. Jotun babies were few and far between, each precious. Unlike most warm-blooded creatures, they laid eggs with thickly insulated, extremely tough shells, the antifreeze property of their blood not fully developing until birth. Never had he heard mention of multiples.

For two days the need that Loki had had no name for before grows in his gut, unable to be ignored. It matters naught what he wants, only what he needs. He hates that he can’t control it, so what other choice does he have but to embrace it?

On the night of the third day, Loki can wait no longer and slips into Thor’s room. It could be no one else. For a moment Loki just stares at Thor’s golden form, eyes roving over the expanse of bare skin, barely noticing the way his own skin darkens to blue, his eyes glowing blood red. Slowly, carefully, Loki kneels between Thor’s splayed thighs, pressing a hand to his mouth.

Thor’s eye goes wide as he awakens with a start, his hands wrapping tightly around Loki’s wrist, but immediately loosening as he finally realizes that it’s Loki and not a true threat.

Fool, Loki wants to call him, but instead he trembles with need, his teeth bared. “Tell me no. Tell me no, and you can pretend I was never here,” Loki implores as he removes his hand from Thor’s mouth, giving Thor an out.

Thor’s eye rake over Loki’s bare form, from his wild eyes down to the bulge of his stomach, to the way the skin of his groin slow parts revealing strange mass of tentacles of all shapes and sizes that writhe around themselves as Loki strains against the urge to let them slide across Thor’s skin.

“No longer running, I see,” Thor drawls.

“So Eir told you then,” Loki says, seething at the breach of confidence. 

“No, I did not speak to her about you. I know you, brother, know your habits.” Thor makes a show of relaxing, arms and legs spreading in welcome, his gaze growing hot and hungry. “Take what you need, brother.”

“Fool,” Loki hisses as he surges forward to capture Thor’s mouth, biting at his lips until he tastes blood. Stupid, impulsive, headstrong, loyal to a fault, and Loki’s for the taking. “You don’t know what you’re offering.”

“Why don’t you show me then,” Thor needles. 

They both groan as the mass of Loki’s tentacles wrap around Thor’s rapidly thickening cock. Some massage his heavy balls, while others venture lower probing at the puckered hole they find there.

Thor shouts against Loki’s mouth as multiple tentacles none too gently shove themselves into his unprepared body, aided only by their natural slickness. He doesn’t fight but instead pulls up his knees, giving Loki better access. More and more tentacles worm their way into Thor’s clenching body, unintentionally massaging his prostate as they squirm past, stretching him wide, preparing him for what’s to come.

“Impressive, brother. I didn’t know that this form came equipped with such magnificent equipment.” 

“Neither did I,” Loki says, hips bucking, causing Thor to hiss as the tentacles press deeper past another ring of muscle, rearranging his insides to better suit their needs.

“I’ve dreamt of this,” Thor says against Loki’s mouth.

Loki drops his mouth to Thor’s neck, sucking harshly on the sensitive skin he finds there, leaving marks for the world to see. Thor arches his neck to give Loki better access. “Didn’t know you had a tentacle fetish, dear brother,” Loki says, revelling in the confession and deflecting instead of admitting that he’s dreamt of the same. 

Thor’s laugh turns into a groan when Loki’s teeth latch onto his nipple.

“Seems I have a Loki fetish. You know what I mean. You in my bed. At my side. Fighting together. Ruling with me. A fantasy, I thought. Maybe our paths have not diverged as much as I feared. I never imagined…”

“You presume much,” Loki says softly, letting his hair fall across his face.

Thor pushes it back, not allowing Loki to hide. “There is no shame in this.”

“No,” Loki says easily agreeing. “Only danger.” Loki’s body chooses that moment to surge deeper and they both shout. When Loki conjures two mouths that latch onto Thor’s nipples, he shouts again at the harsh suction. 

Watching the way that Thor’s nipples immediately swell and go red, stretching out from his chest, Loki raises a brow. Not exactly what he was going for with that spell, but he can’t argue at results. 

Loki hates this loss of control, the way simple magic he’s had mastered for centuries does not act as expected, the way his body does as it pleases, his body knowing what to do, even if his mind does not. Even so he can’t say he’s not enjoying seeing Thor in this position, the golden son, his new king, submitting to him, rutting against him. “What would our people think if they could see you like this, moaning so wantonly beneath me?”

Thor’s hand cups Loki’s cheek, thumb tracing over one of the lines he finds there. “There is nothing unnatural about what we do.”

Pulling back, Loki watches the way that Thor’s normally washboard stomach flexes and ripples, showing off the bulk of tentacles that fill him. Experimentally Loki presses against Thor’s abdomen and they both groan. Small tentacles surround Thor’s cock and balls, some teasing the small hole they find there. Loki files it away as something they will have to try another day.

“You consider this to be natural?” 

If Thor replies, Loki doesn’t hear it. The orgasm hits him like Mjolnir, body going rigid as his mind explodes. His eyes roll back in his head at the pleasure, toes curling, teeth clenched as it seems like a lifetime’s worth of come exits his body, spilling from every tentacle, making a mess between them and causing Thor’s stomach to bulge with the volume of it until the swells of the tentacles are no longer distinguishable beneath the now smooth, stretched skin.

“Loki, brother, please,” Thor begs.

Loki doesn’t know if it makes him happier to think that Thor is begging for more or begging for him to stop. He groans, panting suddenly as a thicker tentacle slides out of him, one that’s partially transparent and made up of strange ridges. No, not a tentacle, an ovipositor, he realizes. His tentacles pull out, some holding Thor open, keeping him spread, copious amounts of come spilling from him as the white-coated pink of his insides are revealed.

“Last chance, brother.”

Thor’s smile is wide as he says, “When have you ever known me to back down? You do me an honor, brother. Do your worst.”

Eyes wide, Loki shakes his head realizing his mistake. Thor, God of Thunder _and_ Fertility. He feels the noose tightening around his neck, binding him to Thor, but it’s far too late.

The blunt tip of Loki’s ovipositor pushes at the straining ring of muscle, and Thor groans, hands catching behind his knees, pulling them up as he attempts to open himself to Loki’s advances.

They both cry out when it suddenly pops inside, Thor’s muscles finally losing the fight. It sinks deeper and deeper, each ridge of it forcing Thor’s hole to widen to accept it again and again, until Loki is certain it’s exceeded the depth previously reached by his tentacles.

Loki has no frame of reference for the strange sensation that causes him to shake as the first egg slides down the ovipositor, slipping from of his body. He watches as the base of it, visible outside Thor’s body swells hugely, the egg visible beneath the stretched transparent skin, the ridges flexing, expanding and contracting to force the egg along, watches as it presses against Thor’s already wide-spread body, watches as it ripples, trying to shove the egg inside, the force of it literally causes Thor’s hips to rise up off the bed until it finally pops inside.

Thor shouts and comes immediately, one of Loki’s tentacles opening to capture the precious fluid. “Fuck,” Thor bites out between pants. “You’ve always been a pain in the ass, brother. How fitting that we’ve come full circle, and you’re now a literal one.”

Loki huffs out a laugh. “You seem to be enjoying yourself regardless.” 

One by one the eggs slip out of Loki’s body and into Thor’s. Some enter easily while others require a little persuasion. Thor groans near constantly, his hands caressing his belly as it continues to expand, stretch marks appearing as the skin is forced taut beyond its limits. All the while, Loki’s tentacle collects orgasm after orgasm from Thor, bulging with its bounty.

“By the Norns, I’ve never felt anything like this,” Thor breaths. “So full of you, brother.”

For a moment, Loki considers aiding Thor with his magic, lessening his discomfort, but only for a moment. Loki slips into a trance of sorts, hips thrusting lightly, butt clenching as each egg slides out of him, fingers digging into the tight muscles of Thor’s thighs.

As the last egg finally slips out of him and into Thor, Loki feels uncomfortably empty as he suddenly focuses on Thor again.

Loki can’t help but smile upon seeing how very wrecked Thor is. Tears stream down the mighty Thor’s face, cheeks flushed dark, mouth bitten red as he begs.

“Please, Loki, please, brother, Loki, brother, please,” an endless mantra from Thor’s lips.

“Yes, brother. You’re beautiful like this, were built for this. Taking my eggs so perfectly. I could keep you like this forever. You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

The ovipositor slips out of Thor, and he cries out in loss, his ass gaping open momentarily before the tentacle swollen huge with Thor’s own copious release presses against his gaping hole. His body fights against it, the appendage thicker than the ovipositor now, wider than the largest egg, but Loki is more stubborn, and stretched and used as he’s already been, Thor’s hole really stands no chance.

“Please, brother, I can’t–”

“Oh, I think you can.”

Slowly the muscle gives, the swollen rim straining white until the massive tentacle finally sinks in, opening Thor in a way he’s never been before. He pants, come oozing out of his cock as it compresses his prostate, as it slides through his already stuffed intestine, forcing the eggs out of its way, making the flesh stretch unbelievably. When it release its precious fluid, Thor sobs at the unbearably pressure, his cock still hard and leaking, hidden from his sight by his ballooning stomach.

When the tentacle finally begins to pulls out, its Loki’s turn to groan as he can feel something thick and viscous sliding down its length. He smiles, realizing that the fluid is hardening, plugging Thor as effectively as a cork in a bottle.

Loki’s hands press over Thor’s where they’re rubbing against his massive belly, and a possessive thrill shots down Loki’s spine. This is a weakness he shouldn’t want, a dream that he know that he can’t have. It can’t last.

Thor’s face is still wet with tears, his cheeks still flushed, but his eye are wide with wonder.

Loki gasps as he’s pulled into the vision, watches children, _their_ children laugh and play in a courtyard overlooking the sea.

“Our children,” Thor says awed as the vision fades.

Loki’s own face is wet with tears. What harm is there in letting himself pretend for a while? “Come brother, let’s get cleaned up, then share the good news.” Loki could easily use magic to hide Thor’s condition, but Loki wants the world to see.

“If you seriously think I’m getting out of this bed any–” Thor yelps as he’s hauled upright by Loki’s magic, floating behind Loki to the bathroom. He groans instantly, hands going to his belly as the mass of fluid and eggs within him shift. “Fuck.”

“Maybe later.”


End file.
